Last Thing On My Mind
by Guah2Dope
Summary: Warning: Nonconsent.. Turned consent?


**Hey guys, uhm, I was actually very hesitant to post this. I'm not sure how controversial this will be or whatever, but, I figured 'what the hell'. Sorry if it offends anyone.**

Walking down abandoned streets in perhaps the worst city in California at one thirty in the morning. Not the best idea and definitely not how I planned on spending my Saturday night, but I guess I have my best friend to thank for that. My best friend who is drunk out of her mind and who left with not only a spikey-haired scumbag who probably comes to this bar every night, but also left with my car keys. At least I only have a few blocks left.

You'd think that with it being a Saturday, more people would be out. The only lifeform I see is a lanky stray dog jogging up the street ahead of me. And the only sounds I can hear are my shoes padding across the sidewalk, a soft breeze whisping around me and a streetlight's bulb crackling, threatening to go out. As peaceful as it sounds, my nerves are getting the best of me. Every strange sound made me jump.

Finally a sign of people as I paused at a stop sign, waiting for the car to pass. I rolled my eyes whenever they whistled and cat-called at me. Probably a bunch of drunken teenage boys. I stood thee for a moment, watching the car leave. All of a sudden, something didn't feel right. I could still hear my footsteps, but they were moving faster. Then it hit me and all of a sudden, my intoxication was replaced with fear. Before I could turn around to see what was coming after me, I had a body harshly pressed against me with a strong hand over my mouth.

My head was spinning as the person pushed me into the alley and against a brick wall, causing me to wince and muffle out a groan against their hand. I heard them saying something, but couldn't understand it through the ringing in my ears. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness of the alley and I could see their figure. Their **female** figure. I struggled more now, thinking I might have a chance to escape. But her one hand on my waist kept me firmly pressed against the wall. As I screamed against her hand, I could now see her face. And as much as I hate whoever this girl is right now, she's absolutely gorgeous. Dark, wavy hair framing her face, which had a smirk plastered on it. She was about my height. Actually, our bodies were about the same, which had me baffled as to how she had so much power over me.

"Now listen," She put more pressure on my hip, digging her fingertips into me. "As long as I get what I want from you," She trailed off and her hand moved to my inner thigh, squeezing hard, getting a loud groan out of me. "You won't get hurt." She practically growled into my ear, before planting sloppy kisses down my neck. I pushed against her with my whole body, desperately trying to get her off of me. The only thing that accomplished was her pushing me back with then times as much force, but she soon stopped her assault on my neck and stared me straight in the eyes, looking amused. "Look, the quicker you give it up, the quicker this will go, so stop." She said sternly and moved her hand up my skirt, roughly grabbing in between my legs. The one day I choose to wear a skirt. I absentmindedly thrust against her, instantly regretting it whenever I saw the smile on her face. "So, you like it whenever strangers push you into dark alleys and fuck you?"

How am I supposed to respond to that? Well, I didn't have time to anyways, because she was too busy ripping my underwear down. I lost my will to struggle. It was no use, she's too strong. My loss in resistance got a chuckle out of her and she went back to my neck, this time scraping her teeth across the skin before biting down, making me gasp loudly. From the stinging I felt, I could tell she was leaving marks. My hands, that were still on her shoulders, loosened their grip as soon as her finger started circling my clit.

"You're such a fucking slut. You want me to fuck you, don't you?" She bit down on an already bruised part of my throat and pressed hard on my clit. That's when it happened. I **moaned.** I may not have much experience at this, but I'm pretty sure that whenever you're getting raped, you aren't supposed to moan. "Well, I guess I have my answer."

The smirk was back on her face as she slowly brought her hand down from my mouth, resting it at the hollow of my throat. I shivered whenever I felt her long fingernails scrape across my neck. I gulped, trying to hold back any noises, as she moved closer to my face, her lips a mere inch from mine. I could feel her cold breath on my face.

"You aren't even screaming. Such a fucking slut." She breathed out heavily before roughly capturing my lips with hers. I tried moving my face away from her, because she was right, I should be screaming, not enjoying this. As soon as I moved my head, she harshly grabbed my jaw and brought me back to her lips. A low guttural moan came from her as she attacked my lips again, this time biting at them, as if punishing me for resisting her. It took everything I had to refrain from whimpering against her mouth. She could sense it, I could tell by the snicker she let out through her perfect teeth and cold lips that were currently attached to mine.

The next move she made caused me to completely lose all self control and not to mention my right state of mind. I was busy trying to stop writhing against her whenever she did it; letting go of my lips, she stared at me, with that arrogant grin on her face distracting me for a few seconds. Then without warning, she shoved two fingers into me, causing me to lose my breath and clench onto her shoulders, violently pulling her closer to me, if that were possible. She wasted no time, thrusting in and out of me quickly and roughly.

From the moment her fingers slid inside of me, all of my inhibition disappeared. I stopped trying to contain all of my moans. I stopped pretending that my heart was racing because I was angry and scared, not because I was so turned on. I let myself push against her, but this time it wasn't to get her off of me. This time it was out of desperation in a completely different way, I let myself breathily tell her to fuck me harder, I trembled against her body and the brick wall, pressed against both of them; both foreign to me until tonight. But that was the last thing on my mind as my breathing turned sharp and I quivered against her, my eyes closed tightly and my nails embedded into her shoulders.

Then she was gone. Leaving me in the dark alley, collapsed on the pavement. With bruises, hickeys, bite marks, and scratches all over my body. I felt like a whore. I took in a deep, shaky breath and whenever I exhaled, I couldn't help the small smile on my face. I need to walk around at 1:30AM more often.


End file.
